The present disclosure relates to the field of telecommunication sessions, and specifically to communication message threads. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to managing the display of message threads through the use of a consolidated message that describes a message thread.
A message thread is defined as a series of text messages resulting from exchanges of replies to an initial text message. For example, a user may send out an initial text message related to “Topic X” to multiple recipients. One or more of the multiple recipients may “reply to all” of the multiple recipients in a text message responding to the initial text message. Thereafter, recipients of the “reply to all” message may respond with their own “reply to all” message, such that the number of replies grows rapidly, thus overpopulating the message inbox of one or more users, including but not limited to the author of the initial text message.